


Only One Thing To Do

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Braces, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Tooth sees Pitch’s teeth. Run with it anons. Humor please."HUMOR??? What is this? (An attempt was made, though my brain kept supplying me with angsty scenarios.) Pitch leaves the Tooth Palace with his plan in a shambles, but not entirely empty-handed. (Empty-mouthed?)





	Only One Thing To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/24/2013.

He had been winning. He was certain of that. Otherwise, why would he have laughed? And that, he knew, was his fatal mistake. Because when he laughed, his teeth showed. And then—he lets out an irritated sigh. Everything had been fine while the focus of the mini-fairies (and thus, Tooth) had been split among all his nightmares as they gathered up memory boxes and prisoners. But his gloating laugh at that point had caught Tooth’s attention (as he hoped it would) but in an unfortunate and unforeseen way.   
  
She had gasped, and all at once the attention of the mini-fairies was focused entirely on Pitch. With one goal, the little creatures had easily teamed up and escaped his nightmares, until they surrounded him in an iridescent cloud punctuated by the presence of narrow beaks that were now looking quite troublingly pointed. Trapped in a jeweled bubble, he had found himself unable to slip into any shadows when the crowd of fairies parted to let Tooth through. Without so much as a by-your-leave or a moment of trepidation, she had flown up to him and wrenched his jaw open, pulling his lips this way and that and poking her sharp-nailed fingers all over his mouth.   
  
He tried to bite her, but of course, this was before any part of his plan could really be put into motion and she was still believed in and very much stronger than him.   
  
“Pitch, is this what you’ve been putting up with for millennia? That’s awful!”  
  
Putting up with what? He had been putting up with a lot of unpleasant things for millennia. Was he even supposed to answer that question? How was he supposed to answer that question? Tooth was still holding his mouth open and peering intently inside.  
  
“’ut are ‘oo ‘alking ‘a’out?” In retrospect, Pitch thinks he ought to have stayed silent at that point. Asking a question like that had robbed him of what little dignity remained to him as he was held prisoner by a swarm of hummingbird-looking fairies.  
  
“Why, your teeth, Pitch,” Tooth said, as if it should have been obvious. Perhaps it was, to her. “I mean, they’re not as bad as they could be, because as spirits we don’t eat much, but they’re so crooked and unpleasantly sharp. I’d be angry too if I had a mouthful of teeth like that.” Pitch crossed his eyes to see her expression, which had grown thoughtful. “There’s really only one thing to do,” she said.  
  
And then the fairies had attacked.  
  
Now, back in his lair, he gingerly presses his tongue against the seemingly huge and jagged conglomeration of brackets and wires now attached to his teeth. His mouth is sore, his jaw aches, and the thought of doing anything but lying on his bed hating Tooth, and the world, but mostly Tooth, seems like it would require far too much energy and focus. Not to mention the fact that he certainly can’t go anywhere like this. Ambushed and put in braces. That’s a little too ridiculous, even for him.  
  
Two years. Two years, she said.  
  
He’s definitely going to bite her then. Leave a perfect arch on her hand. Maybe she’ll appreciate it as much as he appreciates the orthodontics.


End file.
